Al acecho
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Que pasaria si quien recibia la llamada de Jacob Broadsky no hubiese sido Vincent Nigel-Murray?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un one-shot que tenia desde hace un tiempo en la laptop.**

* * *

Brennan estaba dormida en el sillon de su oficina. Tenia mas de cinco dias sin ir a su casa porque ya no le veia sentido a seguir ahi. De ahora en adelante su trabajo eran huesos y osamentas. Nada de FBI, ni de asesinos, ni de psicopatas, ni de Seeley Booth. Ya no habia nada entre ellos desde que Hannah habia dicho que si a su propuesta de matrimonio y ella habia dicho que no a ser su dama de horror... digo, de honor; porque era un horror y un desmadre que se lo hubiera pedido justo a ella que casi se cae de espaldas al santo suelo cuando ella aparecio en el Royal Dinner con su anillo de tres mil quilates y con Booth mas rojo que un camaron infartado.

Abrio los ojos y vio que las luces de la plataforma ya estaban encendidas. Miro su movil 06:45 am. Su hora de entrada era a las 09:00 am asi que podia dormir un poco mas... la puerta se abrio intempestivamente y una luz le dio de lleno en la cara haciendole apretar mas los parpados. La luz de la oficina se enciende.

\- Dra. Brennan! Disculpe no la vi! Pense que estaria en Miami para la boda!

\- Pensaste mal Micah - dijo cerrando los ojos - supongo que todos ya se fueron para tomar un avion hacia Miami. Eso quiere decir que es domingo. Cierrame la puerta y que no me molesten en todo el dia por favor - dijo aguantandose las ganas de llorar - Adios Micah.

\- Dra. Brennan yo nunca la he visto rendirse en todos los años que trabajo aqui.

\- Pues hoy sera la primera vez - dijo reprimiendo un sollozo - por favor dejame sola.

\- Pues fijese que no - dijo sentandose frente a ella en la silla del escritorio - en realidad he intentado conversar con usted desde hace dias pero se ha escondido tan bien que ni Houdini podria encontrarla.

\- Micah, te lo pido como amiga - le dijo enterrando el rostro en el cojin del sofa - por favor vete y dejame sola. Al fin y al cabo ya deberia acostumbrarme a estarlo.

\- Hace tres dias el agente Booth vino al Jeffersonian en la noche. Al principio pense que se habia enterado, sabe Dios como, de que usted ahora acampa en su oficina pero no. Me parece que vino a confrontarse consigo mismo.

\- Porque crees eso? - dijo secandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Porque miraba la puerta de su oficina y luego la de la salida. Como si solo tuviera dos caminos para elegir.

\- Y eligio la salida. La vida soñada que siempre quiso con casa, cerca blanca, perro y minimo dos hijos. Eligio a Hannah.

\- Hannah lo habia abandonado esa misma tarde Dra. Brennan. Le dijo que ella no era de las que se casan... igual que usted.

Esa frase le sono a balazo de francotirador y eso que Micah era su amigo. No queria saber como le contaria la misma historia si solo fueran meros conocidos. Correccion, jamas se la contaria si no fueran amigos.

\- Porque lo abandono? El es un buen hombre, un buen padre y estoy segura que deberia ser un buen esposo.

\- El asunto es que ella no se queria comprometer ni atar a nada ni nadie... como usted.

\- Encuentro la frase sumamente repetitiva, Micah - dijo cruzando las manos sobre el pecho.

\- Pero no por eso deja de ser real, Dra. Brennan. El agente Booth me vio parado a cierta distancia y me hizo señas para que me acercara. Me di cuenta que habia bebido y tenia los ojos vidriosos. No estaba borracho pero si se notaba que habia bebido.

\- Y que te dijo? - pregunto Temperance interesada en el relato del guardia.

\- Voy a intentar repetir todo el monologo pero quiza solo las partes importantes. Ahi va: Soy un hombre de palabra, soy creyente, trato por todos los medios de ser una buena persona y expiar mis pecados pasados. Intento criar a mi hijo como un buen hombre, con valores y moral, tal como me crio mi abuelo. Se que soy un buen amigo, paño de lagrimas, confidente, maestro, aprendiz, hasta psicologo pero sobre todo soy un compañero... un maldito compañero y de eso no voy a pasar jamas! Se que deberia resignarme pero como me dijo Gordon Gordon: "el corazon quiere lo que quiere" y yo la quiero a ella! A ella!

\- A Hannah... - dijo Temperance bajando la mirada.

\- Dra. Brennan despidame por lo que le voy a decir pero a veces no se como contaron el IQ para darle la calificacion de genio.

\- Pues con diversas pruebas y tests que... - cae en la cuenta y sonrie - me estas bromeando, cierto?

\- Dra. Brennan - el pobre hombre ahora entendia porque Booth parecia un loco enajenado hablando frases que ahora tenian cabal sentido - el decia eso señalando a su oficina. Ademas dijo "solo soy un maldito compañero y de eso no voy a pasar jamas" Se referia a usted, Temperance!

\- Pero, el le pidio matrimonio a Hannah...

\- Porque a usted le pidio una oportunidad y lo mando mas lejos que Afganistan. El siempre la ha querido a usted - el hombre le tomo la mano y ella lo miro sorprendida - Cuantas Hannahs mas va a esperar? Quiere que el la borre definitivamente de su corazon aunque se desangre por dentro?

\- Bones... Bones?...Temperance?... Temperance!

Ella se desperto en el asiento de copiloto de la SUV con Booth casi encima suyo. Lo penso una fraccion de segundo, siempre podia echarle la culpa a que la desperto de un sueño y ella solo reacciono. Lo tomo de la solapa y lo beso como ese dia del muerdago en su oficina. Sintio que el se estremecio al sentir sus labios pero luego le siguio en la urgencia de corresponderle con la misma pasion. Se quedaron besandose hasta el cambio de luz y toda una sinfonia de claxon les recordo que debian avanzar. El se separo y regreso para darle un ultimo beso en medio de gritos y recordatorios de su arbol genealogico y la quinta generacion de Booths nacidos en suelo americano. El hombre coloco la sirena y saco el arma por la ventana. La calle enmudecio solemnemente.

\- Debemos avanzar - dijo el agente regresando al volante y encendiendo la SUV para seguir de manera distraida pero ella no lo iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad nunca mas.

\- A tu casa o a la mia?

El hombre freno en seco y casi se empotran en su guardafango. La miro como si de repente le hubiera salido un cuerno entre los ojos... paso saliva.

\- A no ser que quieras ir a tu oficina porque estamos frente al Hoover.

\- Quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi compañera?

La antropologa sonrio de lado mirandolo con cara de saber muy bien a que se referia y sobre todo, que era lo que queria. Ni mas Hannahs ni mas nada. Solo ellos dos. Se le acerco lo suficiente como para que se de cuenta que iba a besarlo nuevamente y el se adelanto. Ella entrelazo sus manos detras de su cuello y estaban besandose como dos adolescentes en plena interseccion del Hoover cuando un golpeteo en la ventanilla los saco de su ensoñacion. Un policia de transito. Temperance lo vio con el rabillo del ojo y trato de despegarse de Booth.

\- Booth - dijo contra sus labios - hay un policia... en la ventana.

Seeley se ladeo sin soltarla, mirando a la ventanilla del copiloto y vio un policia casi de la edad de Parker muy avergonzado como para volver a tocar la ventanilla. Sonrio y le dio un ultimo beso antes de soltarla. Le indico que bajara la ventanilla para conversar con el crio.

\- Buenos dias oficial - dijo Temperance sonriendo antes de que su "compañero" dijera algo - que podemos hacer por usted?

\- Buenos dias señorita - le dijo el chico rojo como tomate maduro - su identificacion por favor.

\- Oh vamos chico! - le dijo Booth enseñandole su placa del FBI - lo sentimos, vale? Y no volvera a pasar!

\- Pero deberia llevarlos a la estacion...

\- Escuchame muchacho yo soy el agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth y esta hermosa mujer es mi compañera no solo de labores, la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Estamos en un caso de homicidio y tenemos que ir de encubierto como dos recien casados, entiendes?

\- Entonces estaban...

\- Asi es niño - dice mientras enciende la SUV para estacionarse en el parqueo del Hoover - tenemos que ir a rendir un informe y nos estas causando una demora imprevista.

\- Lo siento agente - dice el crio subiendo a su motocicleta - adios señorita - y parte como bolido a colocar papeletas a infracctores menos quisquillosos.

\- Trabajo encubierto? - le dijo Temperance mientras aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento del sotano.

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrio ya que no le impresiono la placa - dijo Seeley apagando el motor - y bien?

\- Y bien que? - le dijo sonriendo y en una actitud algo retadora aue al agente le resulto muy sensual... pero tenia que saber porque lo habia hecho. Hannah se habia ido hace tres meses y ellos estaban mas juntos que nunca ya que lo unico que faltaba era que durmieran juntos... y Seeley veia como muy posible completar el circulo esa misma noche pero antes queria la verdad y las razones de aquella mujer a la que amaba desde hacia casi seis años .. con muertos y heridos de ambos bandos siendo la ultima baja, la rubia periodista.

\- Porque me besaste?

\- Porque si esperaba que lo volvieras a hacer tu, se nos iba a pasar la vida entera - le dijo tomando un ligero aire de seriedad - Aqui, en las escaleras me pediste intentarlo y...

\- Me dijiste que no.

\- Te dije que no sabia como hacerlo. Tacitamente te pedi ayuda para lograrlo pero te pusiste demasiado triste y me dijiste que debias avanzar y encontrar a alguien que pueda amarte por los siguientes 30, 40 o 50 años. Me eliminaste sin siquiera entender lo que te estaba diciendo!

\- Y porque no dijiste nada?! - dijo el hombre impresionado por la revelacion y empezando a molestarse por el tiempo perdido - porque no me explicaste?!

\- Porque estaba asustada y tenia panico de perderte - dejo de mirarlo y de repente la guantera era interesantisima para la vista - por eso te pedi seguir trabajando juntos. Tenia la esperanza...

\- Tenias la esperanza?! Tenias fe?! - dijo Seeley sorprendiendose cada vez mas. El era muy bueno leyendo a la gente, a veces incluso mas acertado que Sweets pero con ella habia fallado miserablemente en todo sentido - Temperance... me estas diciendo que tienes fe en nosotros?

\- Te digo que esta vez soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para intentarlo y perseverar - no queria mirarlo. Podia hablar de sus sentimientos y asumirlos si el lo la veia a los ojos porque se perderia instantaneamente en su mirada y no llegaria a decir todo lo que queria decir - me correspondiste el beso hace unos momentos, porque?

\- Porque? Oh Dios! Lo sabes! Claro que lo sabes! Te amo! Hannah nunca fue un premio de consolacion porque jamas la considere como algo que debia ganar. Ella llego a mi y consolo mi soledad pero no lleno el lugar que siempre fue tuyo. Fui un idiota para adormecer mi conciencia pero fue la unica forma que encontre para seguir viviendo sin ti pero a la vez contigo. Si me hubiera dado cuenta que me pedias ayuda en vez de rechazarme ya tendriamos dos hijos!

\- Con respecto a eso - dijo abrazandolo nuevamente mientras el tambien la envolvia entre sus brazos - estoy embarazada.

\- Que?! Pero quien?! De quien?! Porque me haces esto?! - dijo intentando soltarla pero ella lo retuvo entre sus brazos y acerco sus labios a su oido.

\- Tu eres el padre... hice la inseminacion. Tengo cuatro semanas y es por eso que me provoca dormir por las tardes... entre otras cosas.

\- Es mio?! - dijo sin poder creerlo - es mio! Es nuestro! - la abrazo volviendo a besarla y sintio que ella le abria los botones de la camisa - Bones, que haces?

\- Te dije que me provocaban otras cosas ademas de dormir y prefiero hacerlas con el padre de mi hijo - le dijo acariciando su torso mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello. El se separo para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Solo quieres acostarte conmigo porque soy el padre del bebe? - dijo tratando de entender su razonamiento.

\- Quiero hacer el amor contigo - le dijo arremetiendo nuevamente contra sus labios - crei que me pedirias que fuera tu novia antes.

\- Espera, espera. Dejame entender todo esto! - dijo el cuando sintio sus manos agiles en su hebilla Cocky - tu quieres ser mi novia?

\- Es una confirmacion de lo que acabo de decir o me lo estas pidiendo formalmente? - le dijo ya con el cinturon en la mano.

\- Quiero que seas mi esposa. Has madurado y avanzado lo suficiente como para comprometerte y dar el primer paso hacia una relacion, ademas de embarazarte no convencionalmente de mi. El siguiente paso logico es el matrimonio.

\- Vaya tigre! Pense que no demorarias tanto en reaccionar! - dijo Angela frente a el en la pista de hockey en la que Seeley estaba desmayado ya que se le habia salido el casco de proteccion - Brennan fue a traer a los paramedicos y los chicos estan con Hodgings.

\- Los chicos? - dijo Seeley mirando desde el piso a Angela - Que chicos? Que hago en un partido de hockey? Donde esta Bones? Yo estaba con ella en mi SUV!

\- Papa! - un chiquillo de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules patino hacia el y lo abrazo por la cintura. Parecia tener unos seis años y era identico a Bones. Levanto su carita y le vio lagrimas en los ojos. Se sintio mal por el niño. No queria asustarlo - Como te sientes? Ya estas bien? Mama salio corriendo de las gradas cuando te vio caer. Penso que te habia ocurrido algo grave - las lagrimas le cruzaban el rostro que termino enterrado en el uniforme que tenia puesto.

\- Estoy bien, campeon - no recordaba el nombre del niño pero si le habia dicho papa y era igualito al amor de su vida y ademas dijo que su madre salio como bolido a verlo, entonces el era su hijo con Brennan - un dolor de cabeza que pasara con alguna pastilla supongo

\- Booth! - Temperance llego corriendo hacia el con los paramedicos y la camilla - mirame por favor! Sabes que dia es hoy?

\- Ehhh... dia de mi partido de Hockey? - dijo sonriendo pero al verla mas detenidamente se quedo con la boca abierta. Estaba embarazada de seis meses por lo menos. Cogio su vientre con ambas manos y la miro asombrado. No podia preguntarle si era suyo porque era logico y quiza la ofenderia. No podia estar mas feliz y sonrio ampliamente mientras los paramedicos lo revisaban y acomodaban en la camilla - Es niño o niña?

\- Ambos - el rostro de su esposa denotaba preocupacion - no lo recuerdas? Son mellizos... creo que tienes una contusion cerebral! Sabes quien soy yo?

\- Temperance Brennan, mi esposa - le dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

\- Señora, ya debemos irnos - le dijo el paramedico levantando la camilla con sus compañeros.

\- Si. Angie, puedes quedarte con los chicos, por favor? - el pequeño Brennan estaba junto a su madre mirandolo con tristeza. Un momento! Chicos? Cuantos hijos tienen?

\- No te preocupes Brennan - le dice Angela abrazandola - yo me quedo con tu tropa mas la mia.

Lo subieron a la ambulancia y ayudaron a Temperance para que suba con el. Ella te tomo de la mano y lo miro con amor mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente.

\- El efecto de una contusion va de menos a mas segun el tiempo de inconsiencia. Es probable que te quedes en el hospital hasta mañana.

\- Cuantos hijos tenemos? - no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de preguntar.

\- Tres... bueno cinco si contamos a los mellizos - dijo cogiendo su vientre con una sonrisa. El coloco su mano sobre la suya - de cuanto tiempo estas?

\- Cuatro meses - le dijo arreglandole el cabello - Brennan tiene seis, Christine tiene cuatro, Henry tiene dos y bueno, ellos son los ultimos.

\- Le pusiste tu apellido como nombre a nuestro hijo?

\- Estuviste de acuerdo. De lo contrario seria nuestro unico hijo - le dijo levantando una ceja con una leve sonrisa.

\- Cuales seran los nombres de los bebes?

\- Joyce y Maxwell.

\- No! Como tu padre, jamas!

\- Mi padre se llama Maximilian..

\- Tempe! Tempe por Dios! Estas bien?! Te sientes bien? Mejor te llevo a un hospital!

Escucho la voz de su padre y abrio los ojos. Estaba en el piso de una cocina. Olia a quemado y su padre sostenia en brazos a una preciosa nena de ojos azules y cabello igual al suyo.

\- Christine... - dijo con esfuerzo. Le dolia demasiado el pecho y no sabia porque. Tenia todos los recuerdos mezclados. La oficina con Micah. La SUV con Seeley. El juego de hockey... no entendia que estaba ocurriendo.

\- No entiendes o no quieres entender? - dijo una voz detras de ella y al voltear a mirar se quedo pasmada - no me mires asi, como si fuera un fantasma.

\- Mama?!

...

\- Siempre resolviste todos los problemas del mundo aqui - señala su frente - no importa que fuera: grande o pequeño, importante o intrasendente, magno o insignificante, Temperance Brennan tenia una respuesta y una opinion acerca de todo y de todos.

\- Tengo no tenia, porque me hablas en pasado?

\- Porque... sabes donde estas Temperance? - la mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos azules toma un sorbo de su te, sentada en la sala de su casa. De la casa de Christine y Maxwell Keenan o Brennan, segun y al gusto del cliente.

\- En algun sueño que por un motivo especifico te llevo hacia mi subconsiente.

\- Te estas muriendo. Estoy aqui para ayudarte.

\- Bueno, creo que este sueño ya esta demasiado extraño, mas que los otros incluso, necesito despertar - dice levantandose del sillon y pellizcandose los brazos para sentir el dolor y volver en si.

\- Para que vas a volver? Para ver a Seeley feliz con Hannah?

\- Seeley esta casado conmigo! Y tenemos tres hijos ademas de los... - mira su vientre y ve que no esta embarazada - que paso? Donde estan mis bebes?

\- Los sueños que tuviste son la proyeccion de lo que deseas.

\- Eso me diria Sweets - dice yendo hacia la puerta e intentando abrirla pero al ver que no tiene cerradura empieza a desesperarse - Tengo que salir de aqui! Mi familia me necesita!

\- No tienes ninguna familia, Temperance. Seeley esta con Hannah, hoy es el dia de su boda y uno de los asistentes era un sicario contratado por Broadsky. Le disparo a Seeley antes de dar el si y tu te interpusiste en la trayectoria. Te dio en el pecho, en el esternon... tu sabes lo que significa.

\- Que la herida es mortal - dice sintiendo las lagrimas quemar sus ojos - entonces, nunca tuve un hijo ni estoy casada con Seeley ni tengo absolutamente nada en mi vida?

\- Lo de la inseminacion si es realidad. Lo hiciste cuando Hannah fue al Royal Dinner a mostrarte el anillo. Tienes tres semanas de embarazo y si mueres, el bebe morira contigo.

\- Por eso me interpuse. No queria que muriera sin conocer a su hijo - dijo bajando la cabeza - Mama! Debo volver!

\- Solo tienes al bebe. Dejaras ir a Seeley por salvar a tu hijo? Ya te pusiste en peligro de muerte por ese hombre que no es tuyo. Lo dejaras ir definitivamente?

\- Un momento... - dijo pensando a la deriva - jamas he ido a la clinica de inseminacion desde el coma de Seeley.

\- No lo recuerdas pero si fuiste. Lo hiciste.

\- Hannah no esta porque dejo a Booth cuando el le propuso matrimonio.

\- No! Ella dijo que si! Tu eres la dama de honor!

\- Esa es la mentira mas grande de todas! Yo jamas seria la dama de honor en esa boda! Primero porque Hannah sabia lo que yo sentia por Seeley y segundo porque no soy hipocrita! Si quito todas las mentiras, entonces hallare la verdad.

\- Si hija - dice su madre sonriendo - y la verdad es...

\- Me estoy muriendo porque me dispararon en el esternon...

Temperance abre los ojos debilmente y ve a Booth gritandole que luche, que no cierre los ojos, que se quede con el. Le duele demasiado el pecho y el dolor se irradia hasta la espalda y el vientre. Escucha el llanto de su hija Christine y ve llegar a los paramedicos a la plataforma del Jeffersonian. No puede estar despierta mas tiempo y cierra los ojos siente el abrazo de Seeley y sus lagrimas cayendo por su frente. Quiere decirle que no se altere, que esta asustando a Christine y que ella no tiene ninguna intencion de morirse. Despues ya no escucha nada. Solo paz y silencio.

\- Temperance! Temperance por favor no te mueras! No me dejes solo!

\- Mama! Mami! - dice Christine desde los brazos protectores de su Tia Angela - Mami! No te mueras!

\- Paletas de electroshock! Uno! Dos! Tres! Despejen!

El cuerpo de Temperance se sacude en una convulsion provocada por la corriente electrica ingresando a su cuerpo. Seeley llora arrodillado en el piso. Angela se ha llevado a la pequeña para que no vea el triste espectaculo de su madre aferrandose a la vida y sus gritos resuenan en los pasillos.

\- Mamiiiiii!

\- Lo siento Sr. Booth - le dice el paramedico - no hay respuesta cardiaca

\- Esta embarazada de mellizos - dice Booth derrotado y sin levantarse del piso donde la sangre de su esposa tiñe el embaldosado como una capa de carmesi oscuro e inerte - tiene ocho semanas. Voy a perderlos a los tres por culpa de ese malnacido de Broadsky!

Un latido se ve en el monitor. Seguido de otro y otro. Son debiles pero constantes. Ha vuelto.

\- Rapido! Hay que subirla a la ambulancia! - los paramedicos la afirman con las correas y levantan su cuerpo maltrecho que alberga dos vidas mas.

\- Si no hubiera cogido el telefono de mis manos cuando sono, ahora yo estaria muerto - dice Vincent Nigel-Murray sobrecogido de espanto. Se salvo por un pelo de verle la cara a Dios y no sabian si la Dra. Brennan correria la misma suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Si, lo se. Era un one-shot. Pero como me pidieron que lo siga aqui esta la continuacion.**

* * *

Temperance esta en la sala de espera de una prision. Esta intranquila y no sabe a quien espera. Quiza su padre volvio a las andadas y ahora lo visita una vez a la semana. Piensa en el caso Kirby y sacude la cabeza, no encontraron pruebas suficientes para condenarlo y salio libre. Russ? Rompio acaso su libertad condicional saliendo del estado? Su hermano no era un mal hombre, un poco desorientado y mal influenciado por su padre pero no tenia mal corazon y si tenia problemas otra vez con la ley, ella podria ayudarlo con...

Las puertas se abren y alguien ingresa a la sala arrastrando las cadenas qie tiene en los tobillos y ademas tiene esposadas las manos. Temperance levanta la mirada y por un momento no reconoce el rostro barbudo y maliciento que aparece frente a ella pero llega a los ojos del hombre y... esos ojos marrones los reconoceria en cualquier lado. Se levanta de un tiron y se cubre la boca con horror mal disimulado. El hombre aprieta los labios y contrae las facciones, aun en ese rostro tan duro y mal encarado ella puede reconocer al hombre que ama intentando no echarse a llorar al verla tan afectada. Ella se le acerca y puede ver heridas y hematomas en su cara ademas de una ceja partida y un labio roto. No puede aguantar mas y lo abraza dejando que fluya todo el dolor de verlo en esa situacion. No le importa controlarse ni tampoco le interesa que sus sollozos y lamentos puedan escucharse a distancia.

\- Perdoname... - le repetia el hombre una y otra vez - perdoname por favor...

\- Que paso? Porque estas aqui? Tu eres un oficial de la ley - le dijo sin dejar de llorar y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

\- Era... hasta que me converti en asesino.

Asesino? Su esposo y padre de su hija era un asesino convicto y confeso? Lo solto para mirarlo a los ojos y solo vio culpabilidad y remordimiento. Era cierto.

\- Porque?! Porque Booth?! - lo golpeo en el pecho con los puños varias veces hasta que se canso y volvio a llorar pero esta vez sin esperanza. El hombre aguanto las lagrimas lo mas que pudo pero ya no lograba aguantar y se dejo arrastrar por el sentimiento de desesperanza de su esposa.

\- Porque te disparo... porque te asesino frente a mis ojos y mato a nuestros bebes. Lo mate por eso y despues no pude parar. Empece a matar a los asesinos en serie. Ya no los arrestaba, simplemente los perseguia hasta encontrarlos y les daba un tiro en la cabeza. Empece a trabajar solo. Despues de tu muerte ya no quise tener otro compañero.

\- Estoy viva! - le grita frente a sus ojos - acaso no me ves?! Estoy frente a ti, furiosa y decepcionada pero estoy viva!

Booth se adelanta y la mira de frente a los ojos. Ella se sobrecoge con esa mirada acerada y ruda. Jamas habia sentido miedo de su marido pero esta vez si lo sintio.

\- No lo estas! Solo eres una proyeccion de mi mente transtornada! El te disparo en el laboratorio! Te dio en el corazon y no lo lograste al llegar al hospital! Los bebes... - empezo a llorar - eran muy pequeños y no sobrevivieron... me volvi loco, entiendes! Te perdi y perdi a mis hijos!

\- Y Christine? - Ella lo miro a los ojos y el le esquivo la mirada. Volvio a buscar sus ojos y el seguia evitandola hasta que ella cogio su rostro entre las manos y lo obligo a mirarla - mi hija! Que paso con nuestra hija?!

\- Se quedo con Max - el hombre escapo de sus manos y bajo el rostro - el tiene la custodia y ella me odia. Me culpa de tu muerte y tiene toda la razon.

Temperance cierra los ojos con fuerza y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. No puede ser cierto! Ella esta viva pero su esposo piensa que la ha perdido. Abre los ojos y se ve en un prado verde y apacible. Camina entre los arboles buscando algo y llega hasta una pequeña arboleda donde ve tres lapidas en el suelo. Su respiracion se hace agitada mientras llega hasta ellas.

Se ve a si misma pero de dieciseis años aproximandose a las lapidas con un ramo de flores. Narcisos. Los reparte entre las tres tumbas y se echa a llorar sin consuelo.

\- Mama... me haces mucha falta - solloza la muchacha abrazando la lapida - hoy condenaron a papa a cadena perpetua y Max esta muy enfermo. Mama porque tuviste que contestar esa llamada?! Porque le quitaste el telefono a Nigel-Murray?! Porque me dejaste sola?!

\- Christine! - Brennan cae de rodillas al pasto al darse cuenta que es su hija quien llora desesperanzada frente a las tres tumbas - tengo que regresar... tengo que volver... no rstoy muerta Christine! Hija no estoy muerta!

Los monitores pitan incansablemente haciendo que medicos y enfermeran ingresen a la habitacion donde Angela llora en silencio frente al lecho de hospital de su amiga. La sacan inmediatamente y ella se aferra a la puerta. No va a salir por nada del mundo de ese cuarto ni la despegaran del lado de su amiga. Los medicos la estabilizan y ella abre los ojos debilmente mientras toma a Angela de la mano.

\- Dile... que estoy viva... que voy... a sobrevivir... - toma aire y vuelve a hablar - llamalo antes de... que cometa una estupidez.

...

Booth cargaba su rifle de francotirador en la alcoba principal de su casa. Uno, dos, tres... eso habia dicho el paramedico mientras le daba el golpe de electroshock a su esposa. La perdio por dos minutos. Dos malditos minutos en los que su hija se quedo huerfana de madre y el se quedo solo. El dolor hizo aflorar al cazador agazapado en el, al depredador y aunque sonara mal decirlo, al asesino. Le valia madre si lo echaban del FBI por asesinar a Broadsky, el se lo habia buscado. Se habia metido con su familia. Con su mujer y con sus hijos nonatos. Lo iba a matar no por justicia sino por venganza.

Se cruzo las municiones como un alfanje a la espalda. Una pistola en la pierna y cargada hasta el tope. Casi ni podia respirar por la rabia contenida, el dolor atragantado y las ganas de matar. Sin proponerselo, su mirada se clavo en el sicario que vio en el espejo. Atletico, decidido, vestido de negro, con las armas necesarias para el encargo y las ansias por jalar el gatillo. Por acabar con su vida. Por acechar pero sobre todo, matar a su presa.

Matar. Matarlo. Matar a Jacob Broadsky. Lo repetia como un mantra a cada preparaba todo. Sintio que alguien entraba a su habitacion y por instinto saco el arma de la cintura y apunto sin que le temblara la mano.

\- Se que estas a punto de cometer la estupidez de tu vida. Tu y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y las seguiremos teniendo porque somos hombres de accion pero sobre todo porque ambos la amamos. Ella no querria que te suicidaras profesionalmente al asesinar a Broadsky - la voz de Max Keenan llegaba a su oidos pero no a su alma ni a su corazon. Estaba decidido a hacerlo y poco le importaba la retorcida moral de su suegro - piensa en Christine. La vas a dejar sola?

\- Tu puedes cuidarla mientras salgo de la carcel - le dijo el hombre bajando el arma y guardandola nuevamente en su cintura - voy a hacerlo porque me quito lo que mas amaba en esta vida y porque no voy a dejar que viva para amenazarme con quitarme el pedacito que todavia me queda de ella.

Booth habia salido del Jeffersonian al escuchar que no habia respuesta cardiaca. No oyo decir al paramedico que se habia reestablecido la frecuencia de los latidos ni tampoco sabia que Temperance estaba grave en el Mercy pero no muerta y que sus bebes seguian aferrandose a la vida. Para el, habia perdido todo y si queria mantener a salvo a Christine debia acabar con Jacob Broadsky, asi despues tuviera que enfrentar a todo el sistema de justicia.

\- Se lo que estas pasando. Me escuchas Booth?! Yo se lo que estas sintiendo! Lo senti cuando Mac Viker mato a Christine! Vas a abandonar a tu hija igual como yo abandone a la mia? Vas a hacer que Christine pase todo lo que paso Tempe?

\- Temperance no tuvo de abuelo a Max Keenan reformado - dijo rastrillando la pistola y probando la mira en el espejo - te quedaras con mi hija hasta que regrese. Hay dos caminos para mi, Max, la carcel o el cementerio. En cualquiera de los dos, confio en ti para que eduques a Christine como la hija que no pudiste criar. La vida te da una nueva oportunidad, aprovechala.

\- Seeley te voy a decir algo que jamas pense decirte, al menos no antes de estar en mi lecho de muerte - toma aire y mira a los ojos a su yerno - eres el unico hombre al que deje salir con Tempe sin lastimarlo o hacerle algo. Siempre supe que serias su marido y el padre de mis nietos. Eres una version joven de mi pero en el lado equivocado de la ley - ambos sonrien y Seeley se relaja un poco. Siempre estimo a su suegro pero ahora no va a impedir que leve a cabo su plan - no dejes que ese malnacido te arrebate mas de lo que ya te quito.

El movil de Booth suena en medio de la conversacion. Ve el nombre de Angela en la pantalla y no lo coge. No quiere mas recriminaciones ni alegatos. Va por Jacob Broadsky y nadie en el mundo se lo va a impedir.

\- Christine esta con Angela. No vas a despedirte al menos? Decirle adios a lo unico que te queda de Tempe?

\- Angela dime que ocurre? - no puede dejar pasar las palabras de su suegro. El no es un mal padre, solo un hombre desesperado y que ha perdido la brujula apenas la vida de su esposa se apago.

\- Ella esta viva! - grita Angela en medio de sollozos - tus hijos estan vivos! Donde diablos estas? Necesitan tu autorizacion para una cirugia y varios procedimientos!

* * *

 **Merece seguir?**


End file.
